Imperialna Marynarka Wojenna
„Jeżeli Kosmiczni Marines są gniewem Imperatora, Gwardia Imperialna jego młotem, to Imperialna Flota jest jego najwspanialszą tarczą” Imperialna Marynarka Wojenna – jedna z głównych sił zbrojnych Imperium Ludzkości. Podobnie jak Gwardia Imperialna reprezentująca Imperium na powierzchni planet, tak Marynarka reprezentuje Imperium w przestrzeni kosmicznej. Bezpośrednio odpowiada za utrzymanie statków kosmicznych, pilnowanie szlaków pomiędzy planetami, wsparcie oraz transport jednostek naziemnych. Organizacja ta działa nie tylko w Imperialnych granicach, ale również poza nimi. __TOC__ Historia Ogólna thumb|350px|Imperialny okręt wojennyPoczątkowo za czasów Wielkiej Krucjaty Gwardia i Marynarka służyły pod wspólną nazwą Armia Imperialna. Każda krucjata posiadała swój regiment Armii Imperialnej. Dowódca regimentu miał pod swoją komendą siły naziemne oraz elastyczny taktycznie statek flagowy wraz z całością floty. W przypadku utraty statku w Osnowie taki sposób organizacji zapobiegał względnym stratą. W czasie Herezji Horusa pojawiło się parę zdradzieckich kompanii chcących utworzyć własne Imperium w ogniu anarchii (Herezja trwała 7 standardowych lat). Pojawiała się także tendencja wykorzystywania statków kosmicznych z oddziałami desantowymi będącymi w składzie każdej jednostki do ustanawiania tyrani. Konsekwencją takiego stanu rzeczy był rozłamu organizacji na Gwardie Imperialną oraz Imperialną Flotę. Sam Imperator wprowadził dekret zakazujący dowodzenia flotą przez oficerów nowo narodzonej Gwardii. Pozostawiając wyznaczanie głównodowodzących kompetencją Imperial Navy. Historia fundacji rozpoczyna się wraz z ogłoszeniem najbardziej ambitnego planu militarnego tzw. Wielkiej Krucjaty (800.M30). Jednakowoż przedsięwzięcie to było by niewykonalne gdyby nie odkrycie Napędu Osnowy umożliwiającego transport tysięcy Legionistów oraz niezliczonych milionów zwykłych żołnierzy. Pierwsze ze statków były tworzone w faktoriach Terry, później Marsa tudzież Saturna pod okiem Imperatora oraz Mechanicum (wyłącznie dzięki sojuszowi za Marsem podróże były możliwe). Największy rozwój szkutnictwa przypada jednak na moment podbicia Saturnyne Dominion kiedy to najlepsi szkutnicy oraz jedne z najwspanialszych stoczni (Voss, Grulgarod, Lorin, Cypra Mundi konkurują aktualnie z Marsem) dołączyły do wspólnej sprawy zjednoczenia galaktyki. Krucjata widziała wiele konstrukcji statków kosmicznych zarówno nowych jak i odświeżonych. Niektóre ze statków służyły zaledwie miesiąc przed uznaniem za przestarzałe lub niezdatne do użytku, jednak pojawiały się też modele będące do dzisiaj w arsenale Imperium.thumb|308px|Dawny znak Imperialnej Marynarki Prowadzona przez wole Imperatora Pierwsze Floty Ekspedycyjne ruszają w odmęty galaktyki. Każdą z flot poprzedzały tysiące mniejszych jednostek często zarządzanych przez niezależnych przywódców znanych później jako Wolni Handlarze, byli to w dużej mierze władcy królestw Ziemskich zlikwidowanych podczas Wojen o Zjednoczenie ( później spotykano także władców światów podbitych podczas WK). Wolnym Handlarzem zostawało się w przypadku ukorzenia przed Imperatorem i złożeniem obietnicy wsparcia ekspedycji ( odmowa skutkowała śmiercią). Podstawowym zadaniem tej grupy było badanie przestrzeni poza szlakami głównych Krucjat, towarzyszyły im przy tym własne armie. Po dziesięcioleciach eksploracji nieprzeniknionej pustki kosmosu w skład armii zaczeły wchodzić statki pokonanych wrogów w tym również xenos . Zakazany był im powrót na Terre. Imperator pozbywał się w ten sposób rywali i czynił ich użytecznymi nawet mimo śmierci. Z czasem jak Imperium prowadziło ekspansje, Flota wzbogaciła się o wiele nowych schematów konstrukcyjnych, jedne były wyrywane z martwych rąk ich strażników inne zaś dobrowolnie oddawane w hołdzie dla Imperatora. Zdobycie tejże wiedzy pozwoliło Adepstus Mechanicus na stworzenie unikalnych i niepowtarzalnych statków takich jak: Terminus Est Typhusa, Mirabilis oraz Phalanx (forteca Imperialnych Pięści). Statki tworzone dla Legionów Kosmicznych Marines były przystosowane do doktryn jakie każdy z nich wyznawał, Święta Flota Określenie Święta Flota zostało nadane przez Eklezjarche w wyniku stwierdzenia iż Imperialna Marynarka Wojenna jest przedłużeniem woli samego Imperatora. Mechanicus też nie ma wątpliwości że ta organizacja ma w sobie świętą cząstkę. Organizacja Imperium podzielone jest na pięć głównych stref administracyjnych flotylli zwanych Sgementea Majoris. Każdy statek przypisany jest do jednego z Segmentum, naczelnym dowódcą poszczególnych stref jest Wielki Lord Admirał, trzyma on w swym ręku najwyższą władzę. Aktywa każdego Segmentum są nazywane po podziale Imperium, tzn. całkowite aktywa Marynarki Wojennej w Segmentum Solar są znane jako Armada (ang. Battlefleet) Solar, i tak dalej. Ogólnie jest pięciu Wielkich Admirałów, każdy z nich dowodzi Armadą Segmentum do którego należy. Mimo że Admirałowie ci posiadają takie same uprawnienia, przyjęło się iż urzędnictwo w Segmentum Solar jest najbardziej prestiżowe i chwalebne. Nie jest rzadkością iż szczęściarz przydzielony do tegoż okręgu zasiada w Senatorum Imperialis jako Wysoki Lord Terry. Wszystkie wysyłki cywilne jak i militarne są nadzorowane przez dane Segmentum. Wszystkie Segmentum mają swoja Fortecę która stanowi podstawę funkcjonowania floty danego obszaru. Fortece zarządzane są przez wysoko postawionego urzędnika Administratorum zwanego Mistrzem Segmentum, odpowiadającego przed Wielkim Lordem Admirałem. Podział Segmentum Sektory Każde Segmentum podzielone jest na Sektory, w postaci sześcianu o objętości ośmiu milionów sześciennych lat świetlnych. Na Sektor składa się parę Pod-sektorów o wielkości nie większej niż dwadzieścia lat świetlnych (promień). Statki Imperialnej Marynarki podzielone są miedzy Sektorami w grupy operacyjne zawane Armadami. Armada Sektora ma za zadanie chronić przypisanego mu obszaru, zaś nazwa samego zgrupowania pochodzi od nazwy okręgu w którym funkcjonuje tzn. Armada stacjonująca z Sektorze Gothic zwana jest Armadą Gothic, zaś Armada stacjonująca w Sektorze Calixis zwana jest Armadą Calixis. Każdą z Armad Sektorowych dowodzi oficer o randze Lorda Admirała. Pod-sektor Sektory podzielone są na Pod-sektory zawierające od dwóch do ośmiu systemów gwiezdnych o promieniu dziesięciu lat świetlnych (mogą one zawierać więcej systemów). Pod-sektory w fakcie są jednostką podziału Astrograficznego galaktyki (nie jednostką objętości) istnieje ogromna ilość systemów wchodzących w skład Sektora, ale nie wchodzących w skład Pod-sektora. Są one formalnie między działowymi Sektora, składają się na nie dzikie i niezamieszkałe planety oraz liczne mgławice. Armady Każda Armada Sektora ma przypisaną ilość krążowników oraz pancerników w liczbie thumb|302px|Armada uwikłana w walkę z siłami Chaosupomiędzy pięćdziesiąt, a siedemdziesiąt pięć (nie wliczając ogromnych ilości statków patrolowych, transporterów, platform kosmicznych i obiektów obrony planetarnej). Mają przypisane rozmaite zadania począwszy od dostarczania jednostek Gwardii Imperialnej na pole bitwy (dodatkowo wspierając ich działa naziemne) po eskortowanie kupców i wypraw Mechanicum. Z powodu ogromnych przestrzeni wymagających patrolu Armady Sektora podzielone są na mniejsze Grupy Bojowe po jeden, dwa krążowniki w akompaniamencie eskortowców. Jeśli sytuacja wymaga wsparcia do Grupy Bojowej dołącza się kolejne jednostki. Niekiedy cała flota może być stworzona po to aby chronić Pod-sektor np. Armada Armageddon na którą składają się cztery pancerniki, 27 krążowników, 36 dywizjonów Eskortowych. Natomiast Armada Solar przypisana jest bezpośrednio do Układu Słonecznego, o głównym celu ochrony Świętej Terry oraz Marsa. Floty Bastionowe W obrębie jednego Segmentum Armady mogą się diametralnie różnić zależnie od potrzeb danego Sektora. Przykładowo Armada Gothic stanowi część składową Armady Segmentum Obscurus tak samo jak ich sąsiedzi Armada Tamahl i Odessa oraz bardziej odległe Armady Cadia, Agripinaa, Scarus, Corona. Pomimo posiadania tych samych baz marynarki oraz tych samych Światów Kuźni różnią się one wzgędem siebie składem i ilością okrętów. Armady Cadia, Agripinaa, Scarus i Corona (najczęściej one) są nazywane Flotami Bastionowymi z uwagi, że to właśnie one strzegą strategicznych miejsc swego Segmentum (Oko Grozy, obręby graniczne). Floty Bastiony należą do najlepiej wyposażonych jak i zorganizowanych Armad Imperium wynika to głównie z faktu iż są one zmuszone do wiecznej walki z siłami Chaosu. Czasem Floty Bastionowe są formowane w ogromne Armady w celu np. odepchnięcia Czarnej Krucjaty co automatycznie zmusza Imperialną Marynarkę Wojenną do utrzymywania dużych rezerw na wypadek takich tragicznych wydarzeń. Floty rezerwowe w Segmentum Obscurus Jak w przypadku każdej strefy silnie zmilitaryzowanej Imperium jest zmuszone do utrzymywania znacznych pokładów okrętów wojennych w obrębie Oka Grozy, będących cały czas w pełnej gotowości bojowej. Mimo możliwości utrzymania takiej ilości okrętów, realnym problemem są zasoby ludzkie, tzn w stoczniach zalegają "martwe" okręty bez załogi, co gorsza wiele z nich jest przestarzałych. Uruchamiane są dopiero w momencie zwolnienia się jakiejś załogi (której okręt został zniszczony lub trwale uszkodzony), albo pośpiesznej zbiurki nowicjuszy nie mających jeszcze praktycznego obeznania. Wokoło Flot Rezerwowych krążą ogromne ilości przesądów, nie dziwotą jest dziwne zachowanie ludzi przydzielonych do obsługiwania całkiem im obcych, starych statków kosmicznych (niektóre z nich mają nawet parę wieków). Ogólnie rezerwy używane są dość niechętnie przez Imperialną Marynarkę, w zasadzie jedynie w obliczu ogromnego zagrożenia, np. podczas 13-nastej Czarnej Krucjaty Abaddona Profanatora w 999.M41. Wszystkie statki Flot Rezerwowych mają dziwne skłonności do nieprzewidzianych zdarzeń, takich jak masowe paniki, bunty, niewytłumaczalne hałasy, chore odczyty skanerów lub niepokojące awarie. Morale same w sobie są już niskie a gdy przychodzi walczyć z Flotami Wojennymi Chaosu, marynarze są na skraju załamania nerwowego. Znane Imperialne Armady *Armada Agripinaa *Armada Armageddon *Armada Bakka *Armada Cadia *Armada Calixis *Armada Corona *Armada Corribra *Armada Gothic *Armada Koronus *Armada Scarus *Armada Solar Okręty Imperialne Marynarki Wojennej W Imperium da się wyróżnić kilka rodzajów statków kosmicznych (od największego): #Pancernik, rozmiary 6-8km #Krążownik, rozmiary 5-6km #Statki Eskortowe (Niszczyciele, Fregaty), rozmiary 750m-3km Pancerniki Pancerniki są masywnymi statkami, wyposażonymi w ogromne ilości uzbrojenia oraz silnymi Tarczami Próżniowymi i najczęściej służą jako statki flagowe Lordów Admirałów, choć nie zawsze tak jest. Pomimo dużej siły ognia, pancerniki są powolne i mało zwrotne. Imperialna Marynarka Wojenna stosuje trzy podstawowe klasy tychże okrętów: Imperator (może transportować masę wyposażenia wojennego), Victory (znane ze swych baterii Lanc), Odwet (chwalony za swe wsparcie torpedowe). Armada Armageddon korzysta natomiast ze starszych pancerników (Apokalipsa, Oberon). W innych Segmentum klasy pancerników w użytku też są rozmaite jednak to właśnie Imperator oraz Odwet są najczęściej używane. Załoga pancernika może liczyć od 25.000 do 3.000.000 ludzi lub więcej w zależności od konstrukcji, należy jednak dodać do ogólnej liczby ilość uzbrojonych marynarzy na wypadek abordażu. Okręty tego typu mogą mieć aż 8 km długości i mogą wspierać miliardy ton, co za tym idzie są bardzo drogie w produkcji oraz wymagają specjalistycznych technologi. Produkcja pancerników odbywa się jedynie na największych Światach Kuźniach Mechanicum, same statki występują natomiast tylko w większych zgromadzeniach. Warunki mieszkalne na pancernikach są następując: oficerowie (Admirałowie, Kapitanowie, Pierwszy Porucznik) zakwaterowani są w okazałych , luksusowych i wszechstronnych pomieszczeniach składających się głównie z biur, sypialni, łazienek (nawet w skrajnych przypadkach haremy). Te warunki można zrównać z Pałacem Gubernatora. Niższe klasy dowódcze takie jak starsi oficerowie i podoficerowie mają zapewnione średniej jakości wygody. Zwyczajni majtkowie maja do swej dyspozycji natomiast małą sypialnie, WC, schowek. Jednakże poborowi żyją w nędzy i biedzie na najniższych poziomach okrętu. Wielki Krążownik Wielkie Krążowniki są mniejsze od pancernika ale większe od normalnego Krążownika. Przeważnie okręty te są staromodne oraz nie posiadają wielu funkcji obecnych jednostek (np. pancerz na dziobie jest zupełnie odmienny od dzisiejszych standardów Marynarki). Bardzo wiele z Krążowników tego typu jest już na emeryturze w dokach Flot Rezerwowych jak chociażby Wielki Krążownik klasy Mściciel. Jednakże niektóre ze statków zostały drastycznie przebudowane. Powszechnie zmodyfikowane jednostki zalicza się już do pancerników. Wielkie Krążowniki nawet pomimo faktu modyfikacji są bardzo rzadko spotykane w szykach Imperialnej Marynarki Wojennej. Krążowniki Krążowniki są najczęstszymi okrętami w Imperium, mniejsze od pancerników, ale większe niż niszczyciele. Bardzo zwrotne oraz wszechstronne okręty oparte najczęściej na jednym głównym schemacie kadłuba, ale zawierające różne kombinację dział, Lanc oraz hangarów z myśliwcami. Przykładami wszechstronnego zastosowania tychże są chociażby wszechobecne Krążowniki klasy Lunar, Gothic (posiada potężne baterie Lanc) oraz Dyktator. Załoga takich statku waha się od 10.000 do 1.000.000 (w tym marynarze oraz policja wojskowa) w zależności od schematu konstrukcyjnego. Pomimo skomplikowanej produkcji, Krążowniki są budowane na wszelkich Planetach Kuźniach oraz Cywilizowanych Światach mających stocznie orbitalną pozwalającą na budowanie tej wielkości okrętów. Na dużą uwagę zasługuje Krążownik klasy Lunar "Lord Daros" wybudowany na orbicie Dzikiego Świata w 11 lat Terrańskich, za sprawą przymusowej pracy ludności planety. Notka: Okręty tego typu rozpoznaje się poprzez dane Adeptus Mechanicus, gdyż każdy z Krążowników zależnie od planety produkcji, różni się od siebie. Np. Krążownik klasy Lunar wybudowany na orbicie Cypra Mundi w Segmentum Obscurus będzie się różnił od tego wybudowanego na orbicie Kar Duniash w Segmentum Ultima. Jeszcze inny będzie ten wybudowany w Żelaznych Pierścieniach Marsa. Pomimo małych różnic w budowie schemat ogólny musi być przestrzegany w celu łatwiejszej obsługo statku niezależnie od Segmentum w którym się znajduje. Notka: Istnieje różnież Krążowniki Liniowe odróżniające się od zwykłych Krążowników, większymi wymiarami, większą ilością wyposażenia wojennego (torpedy, Lance, hangary itd.). Niekiedy dorównują siłą ognia samym pancerniką np Krążownik Linowy klasy Mars. Bardzo powszechnym podtypem Krążowników są Lekkie Krążowniki będące formą przejściową pomiędzy Statkami Eskortowymi. Okręty tego typu są zwrotne i szybki, niemniej dysponują wystarczającą siłą ognia aby zagrozić mniejszym jednostką wsparcia oraz niekiedy większym od siebie okrętą. Idealnym przykładem jest Lekki Krążownik klasy Nieulękły najczęściej stosowany przez Imperialną Marynarkę Wojenną. Kolejną solidną konstrukcją jest Lekki Krążownik klasy Endeavour. Kolejną zaletą tychże jednostek jest sam fakt niskiego kosztu produkcji oraz możliwości kontrolowania większych ilości terytorium. Okręt pancerny Masywne statki kosmiczne dorównujące wielkością pancernikom, aktualnie wycofane z produkcji oraz powierzchownie ze służby (istotnym faktem wycofania tychże okrętów był fakt ograniczonej możliwości naprawy na Światach Kuźniach). Okręty pancerne pojawiły się na samym początku istnienia Imperium (jeszcze przed opracowaniem Tarcz Próżniowych, zastąpionych dodatkowymi płytami Adamentum). Wyposażeniem jednak okręty te nie odstępują od nowszych braci, są w stanie udźwignąć ogromne baterie dział związane bezpośrednio z reaktorem termojądrowym. Statki Eskortowe Artykuł w budowie. - Komisarz Walduśthumb|264px|If you edit this page first contact with me or I will come to you with my cool gunship and commando squad Imperial Navy Kategoria:Organizacje Imperium Kategoria:Imperialna Marynarka Wojenna